See Through This
by tomboy-girl21
Summary: Never show reactions. Never catch their interest. Never let them know what you can see. Well, she really blew the first, but there's still hope for the last two. Unfortunately her "mythological" classmate has taken an annoying interest in her. Ino/Shika
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer, no I don't own naruto. Pairings, ShikaIno (hellz yeah), ShikaTem, SasuIno, SasuNaru

this is liable to come down, but I had a hellluva time writing it.

* * *

**See Through This**

Her finger rubbed the hard circle incessantly, twisting and pulling it over the silver chain absentmindedly. She walked briskly, her hair swaying furiously as she made her way to school.

_Barely got any sleep last, god I hate final drafts. Didn't get a chance to make a bento, I guess I can bribe Sasuke into getting me lunch. . . . I wonder if we're doing anything today? Most likely since_ he's _not in town yet. Fuck! I need to pick him from the airport in morning, maybe I can switch shifts, Hinata owes me-_

On her left, the girl in the blue leather jacket, moved slightly, jostling her arm, and then the light just hit her _that _way. The way Ino hated. The sun's generous rays made her glow, the barely noticeable wings on her back fluttered lightly in thrill at the gentle breeze, the markings on her face were darker, silver becoming more definite against her extraordinarily pale skin, even matching the dyed streaks in her dark hair.

Her blue eyes barely froze anymore, fey in Tokyo were becoming more common after all. The price to be a paid for a cleaner environment she supposed. Cities were becoming more bearable.

Ino shoved ahead of the people in front of her rudely, wanting to get onto the train as soon as possible. A small grim, smile settled on her mouth. Fey hated iron, any metal really, but iron in particular. No way there would any in there, she comforted herself, walking onto the subway stairs and descending with increasing relief for every step she took.

At least she'd be safe in school.

* * *

"Page 209, do the questions at the end of the chapter!" Almost immediately there was a collective symphony of displeasure, sighs, protests, accusations, groans, rustle of backpacks and scraping of chairs, all accosting the walls of the classroom and annoyed her ears. She heaved her bag over her shoulder and slipped out of the class room.

_Just one more period till lunch. I hate missing breakfast, it always makes everything go by so much slow-_

For the first time since she was 3, her unruffled perception of living proof of all things supernatural, mythological and/or magical cracked. The contents of her bag spilled onto the floor. Her calculus book slammed down onto her foot, but her head pounded with the oncoming rush of blood, the noises of school faded out, leaving behind only a hard pounding.

Temari, gorgeous, tough, brash Temari was making out. That in itself was hardly surprising, though the enthusiasm displayed sure was, she couldn't remember ever seeing her older friend so. . . turned on. She had backed up her catch of the week against what was presumably his locker. The boy was taller than Temari, which was saying something as Temari had a good three inches on Ino's 5'8 frame. His shoulders must have been broad since she could see the white fabric of there uniform was snug on his shoulders as he kissed bent own to kiss the school oldest goddess. His black hair brushed against Temari's cheek, tan face obscured from her sight.

Finally, as if realizing her gaze, or just needing air, he broke the kiss. And tucking Temari's head under his chin she him sweep his gaze until he found her. She should have hidden her shock, her father taught her that, she knew what to do, but she couldn't because she had never seen anything like him before.

He looked normal, mostly, but there was this kind of aura, a strange raw power held inside his skin, keep inside only by choice. Destructive power disiplined. Inhumane.

And at her school.

His eyes locked onto her and her knees buckled.

_Never catch their eye. It rarely ever ends up well for us, he father told her gently_, handing her an ice cream cone.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter II**

He had been young, when he last saw this shade of blue.

_The water had dizzied his mind, his limbs were bruised, his skin sliced and screaming in the unforgiving salt of the ocean as he forced his way to shore. He was inexperienced, had never fought one of his own kind and paid for it with two ripped tendons, and a broken paw. But even as the sun beat harshly on his back, warming his soaked fur (the red washed off by the waves) he remembered a weary gratitude, _

_-at least the tide was on his side._

_He didn't so much wash ashore, it was more like the earth's pools had tired of his company and hurled him off in the most ungraceful and uncomfortable way possible. His dry tongue scraped against hot sand and he finally shifted back, stifling his scream onto the beach._

_Skeleton reshaping, fur receding, canines shrinking. His injuries were even worse at first, but then at last- he was human, the sand scratching his calloused feet and his broken knuckle bleeding into the sand at a languid pace. _

_he had been young and he remembered thinking, before passing out from utter exhaustion, he had washed up onto an indicolite landscape. A place were the sky and ocean were the same shade of one color._

The girl- woman (he wasn't sure if he was contemplating the latter title because he wanted justification or because she was mature for her age) twisted in his arms and followed his line of vision. Her swollen mouth pulled into a easy grin. "Are those your books on the floor, miss poised?" Indicolite eyes flashed down and the girl, bent to retrieve her fallen supplies.

"Even perfection has it's off days Temari," she muttered, just loud enough for the other girl to hear. He raised an eyebrow at the crowd. There was a distinctly wide berth given to her and not, he suspected, because of respect or courtesy. No one stepped on her things, but no one stopped to help either, though he did catch some side way glances. "Not that you'd know, miss I come to school shitfaced."

Temari barked out a laugh and pulled him into her, walking herself (them) over to the blue-eyed girl. "I'll have you know it's only hungover today virgin."

Long pale blonde hair obscured the younger girl's face, but he could hear her heart skip a few beats and was sure her cheeks darkened a few shades. Slowly she stood and replied carefully, in a deadpan tone, "Better no experience than a little too much experience, eh senpai?"

"Bitch," she retorted with no bite. Strong, feminine fingers moved down his bicep to his forearm and she pulled him forward. Temari jerked her head back, "I want you to meet someone. New, a senior, transferred in from Hokkaido."

He got his first clear look at her. She was tall, at least 5'8, but slender, well proportioned. He ran his eyes down her legs, admiring her school issued skirt and stockings. And finally back to her face, He glance back at Temari and thought wryly that the birds of a feather comment had some truth to it. Her mouth was a lush, pale pink, and she was saying something with it.

"-anka Ino," she tossed her hair back over one shoulder and stretched out a petite looking hand. He grasped it firmly, feeling the callouses on her hand rub against his own and wondered at the rarity of somoenoe with her delicate appearance having callouses. Out of curiosity he casually moved his thumb as if preparing to part when he felt a tiny tremor shake her arm. Unnoticeable. Almost.

Her eyes were friendly, but there was an undertone, cautious- nothing big really- except his mind began to process everything about her intial stare and he felt it in the air, even venture to say he smelled it.

"Nara Shikamaru," he introduced himself.

Fear.

* * *

Even though I don't deserve it after my long hiatus, review?


End file.
